


Centerfold

by birdflashshipper (kateshines)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick Grayson poses for Playgirl, Dick is a little tease, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nightflash - Freeform, Sexual Content, Wally has a crush on Dick, Wally is a pervert, Young Justice - Freeform, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper
Summary: The girls on the team are delighted to discover that a local Gotham celebrity is featured in the newest edition of Playgirl with averysteamy spread. Dick Grayson is a hunk! Without the knowledge that Dick Grayson is really Nightwing, the girls eagerly show off their find to the rest of the team.Wally West, however, DOES know Dick Grayson's secret identity... And he struggles to maintain his sanity when he finds out what Dick’s been up to in his free time. He was doing SO WELL at hiding his crush from his best friend, and then the gorgeous man had to go and be a damn troll.





	1. Why didn't Dick tell me he's a soft-core porn star?

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is an exhibitionist. Sorry, I don’t make the rules. And what do we exhibitionists do? We strip for money and pose in naughty magazines. And I already wrote a strip club fic, so here we be. Enjoy the silly excuse for porn.

The exact second that the Zeta tube announced Artemis’s arrival, the archer went sprinting into the living room of Mount Justice with a rolled-up magazine in her hand. 

“M’GANN! GET OVER HERE!” 

M’Gann, who was halfway through pouring ingredients for a new batch of cookies, dropped her supplies and ran to Artemis, flour from her project dusting her copper hair. “Artemis? What’s going on?” 

Artemis sprinted past M’Gann, who trailed behind her hesitantly. “ZATANNA!” _bang bang bang!_ The blonde’s hair swirled around her in a frenzy as she pounded on the resident magician’s door. “ZATANNA. EMERGENCY. LIVING ROOM. NOW.” 

Artemis, followed by an increasingly confused M’Gann, dashed around the mountain’s living quarters to check for other inhabitants. Upon finding it empty, she looked to the Martian. “Is there anyone else here?” 

M’Gann shook her head, confused. “Kaldur is in Atlantis, Superboy is with Superman and Rob and Wally are at the arcade. What’s wrong? Should I radio the team?” 

Artemis waved a hand impatiently as she paced back towards the living room. “No. This is perfect. I don’t want them around.” 

Zatanna emerged from her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “What’s going on? Did Rob lock Wally in the attic again?” 

Artemis grinned a Cheshire grin. “No. This is SO much better than that.” She unfolded the magazine in her hands, revealing the cover. “Playgirl. And guess who the centerfold is?” 

M’Gann and Zatanna exchanged a look between themselves before they blinked at her. M’Gann spoke first. “Uhhh…. Who?” 

“Dick. Fucking. Grayson.” 

Zatanna and M’Gann squealed simultaneously, instantly recognizing the name. He was a minor celebrity in Gotham City, and made frequent appearances in teen gossip magazines. He was a child prodigy from a young age, relatively well-known amongst Gothamites due to his billionaire father Bruce Wayne, but ever since the man hit puberty he was known for his good looks and easy charm. 

…And, undeniably, his ass. 

Artemis flipped through the pages, seeking out her prize. When she reached the desired page, she spread the magazine out on the floor and the three of them sprawled out on the carpet. 

Zatanna let out a low whistle. “Damn.” 

M’Gann’s green skin flushed pink. “He certainly is very attractive, isn’t he?” 

Artemis flipped the page. “Check out the shots of his ass. _Somebody’s_ been doing some squats lately!” This sent the other two into a fit of giggles. 

At that moment, the Zeta beam announced in a metallic voice that Kid Flash was returning to the cave. Artemis snatched up the magazine and hid it behind her, but not before Wally was able to catch the suspicious movement. 

His jade eyes narrowed. “Ladies… whatcha up to?” 

Artemis smiled innocently. Far too innocently. “Nothing, Wally. Go about your business.” 

He wasn’t fooled. “If it’s really nothing, then show me what you’re hiding.” 

Artemis waved a hand dismissively and attempted to change the subject. “Where’s Rob?” 

“Patrol. Why are you three acting so strange?” 

The archer clutched the magazine behind her back. “No reason. Go away, Baywatch.” 

Wally took a moment to sigh and pop a critical eyebrow before speeding over and snatching the magazine from behind her back. He eyed the cover and whistled in appreciation. “Playgirl, huh? Damn, Arty!” He chuckled as he began to gingerly flip through the pages. 

Artemis flushed. “I only got it because a Gotham celebrity is in it!” 

Wally perked up slightly at that, glancing up from the magazine. It might be someone Dick knows! He’d _love_ to be the one to bring the news to him that one of his pompous-ass celebrity ‘friends’ posed naked in a dirty magazine. “Oh, yeah? Who is it?” 

The three girls exchanged excited looks and answered in unison, “Dick Grayson!” 

They then watched as the color drained from Wally’s face. “…What?” 

M’Gann spoke. “Dick Grayson! You know, Bruce Wayne’s son? ‘Gotham’s brain child’?” 

Wally, looking dumbstruck, suddenly flung the magazine away from him. “Y-you guys shouldn’t be looking at that t-type of stuff!” With that, he sped through the Zeta tube and was gone. 

Zatanna blinked at the fading lights from the Zeta beam. “Huh. That was weird.” 

  
Wally sped away in a panic. Dick was in Playgirl?! As in, posing nude? In front of a CAMERA? For millions of people to see?! …Posing _NUDE_?! His brain short-circuited momentarily before rebooting and getting stuck on the idea that he really should have at least _peeked_ at the magazine. He had already grown curious about the contents – purely from a why-didn’t-my-best-friend-tell-me-he’s-now-a-softcore-porn-star perspective, NOT because he was interested in seeing Dick completely naked… muscles flexed… probably bent over, showing off his ass… **No** , he wasn’t interested in that at all. _Really._

_Yes_ , really. 

Cough. 

Shut up. 

  
Dick Grayson spun around in his chair in front of the computer monitor of the Batcave, humming contentedly. He had just had a fantastic arcade session with his best friend, he had installed a new security system in the Batcave, and -- 

“DICK.” Bruce’s booming voice echoed through the cave. 

The acrobat sighed, grinning in spite of himself. Bruce sounded angry. He had only a few guesses as to what this is about, and he was fairly confident he knew what had angered his mentor. 

“WHAT. THE FUCK. IS THIS?!” he shouted again, and Dick stood up with a roll of his eyes and made his way towards the source of the commotion. He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with a sputtering Bruce, holding a copy of that month’s Playgirl. The Playgirl that he knew he was starring in. Naked. Along with some fairly risqué interview content. And did he mention naked? 

He smiled innocently up at Bruce. “I didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, B.” 

Bruce looked ready to explode, then all at once, he deflated. “Dick, what the _hell_?” was all he could manage. 

He laughed. “C’mon, Bruce. It’s not like I got arrested this time. It’s just a few tasteful nudes.” 

Bruce rubbed his temple, truly wishing he wasn’t having this conversation. “No, I would have very much preferred it if you had gotten arrested. When I had to bail you out last time, at least we kept it from the media.” 

On cue, Alfred emerged from upstairs, wielding a tray of milk and cookies. “Master Bruce. Master Dick. I thought I heard shouting, so I came down to provide refreshments.” 

Dick gratefully smiled at the butler, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. “You’re the best, Alfred.” 

Alfred gave a polite nod towards Dick before he approached Bruce and gingerly removed the magazine from his hand, replacing it with a cookie. He inspected the cover for a moment. “Ahh. Master Richard. I see you are featured in this rather scandalous magazine.” He placed the magazine on his cookie tray. “Master Richard, if you are attempting to kill Master Bruce, I will need to advise you that it will take something a bit more salacious than that to finish him off. Perhaps next time you might try a sex tape?” His sly smile as he collected the tray betrayed his amusement. “Good day, sirs.” With that, he left the cave. 

Dick glanced up at Bruce and observed that he looked utterly defeated. “Dick, I ask you again – what the _hell_.” 

He smirked slightly, nose crinkling in amusement and eyes shining with mischief. “It was a spur of the moment thing, Bruce. I didn’t think it would upset you so much. It’s just lighthearted fun.” 

Bruce sighed again. “Dick. You really should have warned me ahead of time. We’re going to have to release a statement about this. The media—” 

“—Doesn’t care, Bruce. I’m twenty-one now. I’m no longer ‘Gotham’s Brain Child’.” 

“Yes. I am well aware. That was one of the taglines in your… article. ‘From Gotham’s Brain Child to Gotham’s Sex Symbol: Playgirl Uncovers Richard Grayson.” 

Dick laughed openly. “Ha! ‘Uncovers’. Nice pun.” Dick chuckled to himself with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Chill out, B - I doubt anyone will even notice I’m in there.” 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

  
Wally was at war with himself. He had Zeta’d directly to Central City out of habit, and with each magazine stand he walked past, he felt an increasing pressure in his gut. 

He had the opportunity to see Dick Grayson – Rob – Nightwing – his BEST FRIEND, and secret crush since forever – naked. 

Naked. As in, completely nude. 

And Dick would never even have to know. 

It tempted him. 

But it would feel wrong to infringe on his privacy like that. Even though he had OBVIOUSLY meant the magazine for public consumption… 

**No.** He couldn’t. Knowing both of his very secretive best friend’s identities meant he had to hold himself to a higher standard. He had to hold back. He _had_ to. And besides, he really doubted Dick was into guys. All the more reason not to mess with it.

The decision has been made. He won't look. 

…So why was he still so tempted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Dick get arrested for, you ask?  
> Public indecency.  
> It was a dare.  
> But it didn’t take much convincing.


	2. Why do I keep having wet dreams about Dick?

_Wally jostled back and forth as he was pounded mercilessly, his cheek pressed to his pillow to muffle his moans. His ass was up in the air, hips held so tight in Dick’s strong grip that he knew there would be hand-shaped bruises there later. Blinding pleasure ripped through him as he felt Dick adjust his angle, sliding his thick cock in and out, and Wally began to drool on his pillow. Dick bent over him, his chest to Wally’s back, and whispered into his ear -- **“Aqualad to Kid Flash. Report.”**_

_Wally turned, dazedly looking back at Dick. The gorgeous man was smirking, his classic Robin-smirk, the smirk that always makes Wally’s knees go weak. Then Dick opened those sinful lips again and said, – **“Aqualad to Kid Flash. Report.”** _

_Wally shook his head, confused, and Dick said it again, over and over, until his smooth cadence morphed into Aqualad’s strong tenor --_

Kaldur’s voice, low and strong, rung out in his head – **“Aqualad to Kid Flash. Report.”**

Wally jerked awake, shooting upright in his bed, and groggily pressed his communicator to respond. “Go ahead.” 

“Alert to all team members. We have a mission.” 

Wally didn’t give himself any time to ponder the contents of his dream. In the blink of an eye, Wally changed into his bright yellow and red suit and had dashed out the door. 

  
Of course, a mission meant other members of the team. And other members of the team meant Dick. 

The moment he stepped into the living room, he found himself face-to-face with his crush. Wally’s face flushed so deeply that his freckles almost disappeared. “H-hi, Rob.” 

Dick turned to him and smirked - his signature Robin-smirk. “Hey, Wally! It’s brave of you to show up after you got such a spectacular ass kicking at Pac-Man yesterday.” 

Wally was suddenly confronted with just how tight Nightwing’s suit was. Imagination be damned; he could see every curve of his ass and every muscle in his arms without even trying. He apparently he stared for a moment too long, because Dick cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Walls? You feeling okay?” 

The speedster snapped out of his daydream with the shake of his head. “Uh- yeah. I’m fine. I just… Long day.” He chuckled self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Kaldur cleared his throat. “Everyone is here. Quick briefing and then we will deploy.” 

  
The mission was supposed to be simple. ‘Observe and report’, is how Kaldur had worded it. ‘No contact with enemy forces’, he had said. 

But since when had their team’s missions ever gone according to plan? 

  
“SHIT!” Artemis shouted from across the warehouse as she dodged an explosive arrow. 

Kid Flash zipped across the threshold and gave a swift kick to the offending rogue’s kneecap. The rogue went down as his leg gave off an audible _snap_. 

Artemis nodded her thanks to the speedster before she dashed away, firing another round of arrows at a band of rogues in another the corner of the warehouse. She disappeared behind a stack of crates. Wally surveyed the rest of the visible area at super-speed, assessing where he was needed most. He spotted Nightwing flipping over another stack of crates, and he rounded the corner to assist his friend. He huffed as he saw that his friend was surrounded by three rogues. 

Wally’s breath hitched and he felt a moment of panic as he noticed the guns in their hands. They were _armed_. Wally froze. He was _not_ used to dealing with guns. 

Clearly though, Nightwing was. Without missing a beat, he flipped out of reach as one of the rogues fired at him, then landed on his feet with a smirk. 

He was getting _shot at_ , and he was fucking _smirking_. The sexy bastard. 

Wally shook his head incredulously as he watched Dick jump and kick his way to the northeastern wall of the building. Of _course_ Dick would be used to dealing with armed criminals; he was raised in Gotham. Wally watched in a daze as Dick kicked the gun out of the hands of one rogue, then landed a hefty blow to the shoulders of another. Before Dick was able to disarm the third, however, four more rogues joined the fight. 

Wally was at his side in seconds, punching out two of them and grabbing the gun from the third. He turned to Nightwing just in time to see Dick running at him as a rogue behind him – did he miss one? – pointed a gun at him… and fired. 

Wally squawked indignantly as Dick jumped on his back and roughly shoved him down, tucking his body into Dick's as he rolled behind a wall of crates. Dick pushed him into the wall face-first, and stood behind him, his chest to Wally’s back. He pressed his hands on either side of Wally’s shoulders, keeping him up against the wall to avoid incoming gunfire. And in that moment of pure terror, both of their lives on the line, Wally had only one coherent thought. 

_Dick’s cock is pressed against my ass right now._

As the gunfire ceased, he could hear Dick panting in his left ear. He felt his hot breath on the back of his neck. He felt the other man's chest pressed up against his back, warmth radiating off of him. And he realized that they had been standing there, pressed together, for _way_ longer than necessary. 

And then, Nightwing was gone. He flipped away with the grace of a damn bird, taking out opponents as he went. 

From there, it didn’t take long to wrap up the fight. While the rogues were armed, they weren’t very smart, and they clearly had no leader – they were disorganized and severely lacking in strategy. In a matter of minutes, the rogues were tied up and a pick-up call to the police was made. Within the hour, the team was back at Mount Justice. 

  
At that point in the day, Wally was wound tight. Between the wet dream that morning and the delicious physical contact during the mission, he felt as if he was ready to burst. He ran a few laps around the mountain to work off some steam, then when that didn't work, he resorted to cleaning. 

Wally was in the kitchen, scrubbing out the refrigerator, when Artemis approached him. 

“What’s up, Baywatch?” 

Wally was startled out of his reverie by Artemis’s voice. He glanced up at the blonde archer, who casually leaned against the counter. “Arty.” 

Artemis leaned forward slightly, brow furrowed. “You only clean when you’re stressed. Spill.” 

Wally gave her a brief glare before returning to his task – scrubbing soapy water onto the sticky, stained shelf of their refrigerator. “I’m not stressed. I’m fine.” 

Artemis sighed, allowing the air to leave her lungs at a slow, leisurely pace, before speaking. “Wally. I know you. Cut the shit, okay? What’s really bothering you?” 

Wally opened his mouth hesitantly, considering how much to tell her. On one hand, it would be nice to vent. But on the other… 

He never got the chance to finish that debate though, because M’Gann came dashing into the kitchen at that moment, holding the object of his frustration in her hands – the magazine. “ARTEMIS! Did you read the interview that came along with the pictures of Dick Grayson?!” 

Artemis squealed, seemingly forgetting about Wally’s plight. “Oh my god, did you get a copy too?! Mine’s stashed under my bed,” she admitted with a smirk. 

Wally, irritated, began to scrub the refrigerator with increased fervor. 

M’Gann nodded at Artemis eagerly, stars in her eyes. “I can’t believe it! I never would have guessed! And he’s just so… casual about it, you know? Like it's not even a big deal.” In the back of Wally’s mind, he wondered for what, exactly, Dick is so ‘casual’ about in the magazine. He scrubbed it from his mind as he tore into the refrigerator with more fervor. 

“I know! It’s so nice to see someone come out like that!” 

It took approximately thirty seconds in between the words leaving Artemis’s lips and registering in Wally’s brain, but when they did, he choked. 

“Come out?”, he asked incredulously, whole body frozen in place. 

The two women turned to him. M’Gann blinked and said, “Well, yeah. Dick Grayson came out as bisexual.” 

Utter silence filled the room. “W-what?” 

Artemis’s expression grew impatient. “He came out as bisexual. Why’s that a big deal?” she turned back towards M’Gann. “Anyway. That interview was intense. Whoever Dick Grayson is after is one lucky guy. I wonder who it is?” she paused thoughtfully. 

That was all Wally could take – his head was about to explode. He chucked the rag from his hand to the sink and dashed to his room. 

Artemis snorted, staring after Wally disdainfully. “Rude. He could have at LEAST closed the refrigerator.” 

  
Running doesn’t work. Cleaning doesn’t work. Wally decided that now was a good time for a nap. 

It turned out to be a huge mistake. If avoiding thinking about a naked Dick Grayson was the goal, he was about to dramatically fail. 

  
_The entire cave was hazy and dark, not a single soul in sight. Wally wasn’t sure how, but he knew without looking that he was alone. He stepped out of his room, his movements oddly fuzzy, then zipped through the cave, feeling as if he was floating instead of running. He glided into Artemis’s room, dipped beneath her bed and snatched up the magazine from its hiding place._

_He settled down on the floor and began flipping through the pages. He stopped at the center page and spread the magazine out before him._

_Dick, in his full Nightwing uniform, bending over to show off his sculpted ass._  
_Dick, uniform peeled down to his pubic bone, showing off every muscle in his upper body and revealing a soft trail of dark hair that disappeared underneath the spandex pooled around his hips._  
_Dick, naked, with his classic Nightwing “V” painted across his bare chest in blue paint and a Batarang held in his hand to artfully conceal his package._  
_Dick, naked, splayed across his motorcycle wearing nothing but his domino mask -_

Wally awoke to a pounding on his door. 

_BANG BANG BANG._ “Wally! Get your lazy ass up! We’re having a Mario Kart tournament in the living room!” 

It was Dick. Wally glanced down and groaned at his massive erection. 

Shit. 

_BANG BANG BANG._ “WALLY. Are you awake?! C’mon, man; we need an eighth player for our tournament in order for our bracket to work!” Wally’s doorknob began to turn. 

Wally panicked and frantically tried to conceal his boner as Dick swung the door open. “DUDE, we NEED you out there!” Dick took two long strides into the room before he noticed Wally’s state – shirtless, covering his crotch with bunched-up blankets, and blushing furiously. 

For a long moment, Dick was silent, then a faint smirk crossed his face. “I’ll give you a minute to... ah... get yourself together,” he offered, giving him a slow up-and-down look, then added - "and then, I’m kicking your ass at Mario Kart," before striding out of the room. 

Wally groaned as Dick shut the door behind him. Why did this keep happening to him?!


	3. Why is Dick Grayson such a damn troll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video game night with the team. Dick is a troll.

  
“AHA! Gotcha again, bitch!” 

Dick cheered as he tossed yet another banana peel directly in front of Wally’s character, forcing his cart to veer off the multicolored road and fall into the abyss. 

“This is why I hate Rainbow Road…” the speedster grumbled. 

Dick kicked back, arms crossing behind his head, shooting a smug grin towards Wally. “And _that_ , ladies and gentlemen, is how it’s done.” 

That earned appreciative whistles from Roy and Artemis and a “Nicely done” from Kaldur. 

Wally handed his controller over to M’Gann with a pout. “Take him out for me, will ya?” 

M’Gann giggled at the speedster’s indignation. “I will do my best, Wally.” 

Dick licked his lips and smirked, scooting to the edge of the couch to ready himself for the next round. Wally found himself following his tongue’s movements. He quickly realized that his mouth was dry. He gulped. 

The catchy music rung out from the television as Dick and M’Gann selected their characters. M’Gann, predictably, was Princess Peach, and Dick chose Toad. Wally watched with a growing grin as M’Gann and Rob began their game, and M’Gann slowly worked up a lead on Rob. After a long-fought battle, M’Gann was the victor. When she crossed the finish line mere seconds before Rob, she and Artemis cheered as the acrobat gave a disappointed cry. He smiled at M’Gann good-naturedly and handed his controller over to Connor. “You’re up, Supey.” 

Dick settled back down onto the couch and the team fell into comfortable conversation as the next round began. 

Comfortable for everyone… except Wally. 

Artemis, her eyes still on the Mario Kart match, asked - “So Rob, you’re from Gotham City, right?” 

Rob nodded politely. “I am, yes. I primarily operate out of Bludhaven now though.” 

Artemis waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah. But you grew up in Gotham, right? I mean, I know you’re secretive, but I think that much is obvious.” 

Dick chuckled. “Yes, I grew up in Gotham.” 

Wally didn’t like where this was going. 

Artemis pulled her attention from the TV to turn towards Rob. “So, growing up in Gotham, I’m assuming you have heard of Dick Grayson?” 

Wally REALLY didn’t like where this was going. 

Dick blinked, and Wally could tell he was struggling to keep his face neutral. Wally was the only one who would have been able to tell, but the edges of his eyes crinkled, betraying his amusement. “Yes, I have heard his name in passing. Bruce Wayne’s son, right?” 

Artemis grinned. “Yes, him. Did you know he posed in a Playgirl spread?” 

Dick did an impressive job of feigning polite surprise. “I didn’t know that,” he stated, his voice remaining even. “Very bold of him. Have you seen it?” 

M’Gann giggled, her eyes still focused on the game. “ _Oh_ , yes… yes, we have.” 

The two girls exchanged a smirk. Artemis spoke first. “Me, Zatanna and M’Gann were looking at it earlier.” 

Far too innocently, Dick asked, “And what did you think of it?” 

_…Oh my god, what a fucking troll._ Wally hid his face behind his hands, silently wishing to be anywhere else but there. 

“SO hot,” Artemis gushed. “Oh my GOD, does he have an amazing body. The one where he’s bent over the couch in those tight boxers, ass in the air? My heart almost stopped.” She moaned appreciatively. Wally’s eyes flew wide open at the image the archer had painted in his mind. “And the really classy black and white one? The one where he’s completely naked? Ohhh, man.” Dick’s smirk grew as Artemis (unknowingly) waxed poetic about his body. “I’ve never seen a more perfect ass in my _life_ ,” she groaned. 

“That _does_ sound quite appealing,” Dick purred, glancing over at Wally underneath long eyelashes. Wally blushed redder than his hair. 

M’Gann joined in on the gushing. “And that photo of him with his wrists tied above his head? I never thought I’d be into any sort of bondage, but goodness…” she trailed off with a blush, her attention wavering considerably from her game. Wally let out a string of curses under his breath, desperately avoiding eye contact with the object of his lust. 

At that moment, Zatanna Zeta’d into the cave. “Hey, guys!” she called out cheerily. 

Artemis waved in greeting to the magician. “Hey, Z. We’re talking about that Playgirl magazine.” 

Zatanna made a show of exaggeratedly licking her lips and wiggling her eyebrows. “Mmmm… Yes, daddy, I do!” She and Artemis dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Wally made the mistake of glancing towards Dick. As they made eye contact, he winked at the speedster. Wally choked on air and buried his face in his hands once again. 

Dick smirked, playing oblivious to Wally’s plight. “So you liked it too, Zatanna?” 

The raven-haired girl collapsed into Artemis’s lap and mock-swooned, one hand to her forehead. “I think I fell in love with that ass.” Artemis wrapped her arms around Zatanna and cuddled into her as she continued her swooning. “And those shots in the police uniform? Hot damn, Officer Grayson, cuff me **now**.” Both girls, along with Dick, burst into laughter. 

The mental image of a uniform-clad Dick handcuffing Wally to his headboard is what finally broke the poor speedster. One second, Wally was curled up in the fetal position with his face in his hands, and the next, he was in Artemis’s room. Crawling under her bed. Grabbing the magazine. And dashing out of her door. 

Not even three seconds after he had left the living room, he was in his bedroom with the magazine clutched in his hands.


	4. Why is Dick showing me his pictures?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally reads the interview. Then Dick steps in.

Wally’s eyes stung from the one-sided staring contest he was currently having with the cover of the magazine. 

A war waged within his mind. Is he allowed to look at the pictures? Is he infringing on his privacy by doing so? _No,_ he argued with himself, _Dick meant these pictures to be for public viewing, or else he wouldn’t have posed for the magazine._ And he hadn’t seemed bothered by it that Artemis, Zatanna and M’Gann had seen them, either. But would it be invasive for him to look at them, knowing who Dick Grayson really was? 

He hesitantly picked up the magazine and flipped through the first few pages. Meaningless articles and a few interviews. Heart pounding, he thumbed through it. He stopped when he saw a familiar face. 

It was a black and white photo of Dick, smiling in a trim business suit. The tagline read, “From Gotham’s Brain Child to Gotham’s Sex Symbol: Playgirl Uncovers Richard Grayson.” 

Wally took a moment to chuckle. _‘Uncovers’ Richard Grayson. Nice pun._

Then, his nervousness hit him all over again. 

He turned the page with squinted eyes, almost afraid of what he would find. Instead of the scandalous images he was expecting, he saw… an interview. Curiosity overtook him. It was rare for him to find out more about the ‘Richard Grayson’ side of him. He was much more familiar with the ‘Robin’ and then ‘Nightwing’ side of him. It couldn’t hurt to read the interview, right? He flopped down on his bed, the magazine spread out before him. 

  
_Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, has a legacy all of his own. Between having served as a police officer for Gotham’s neighboring city Bludhaven, having a major hand in assisting Mr. Wayne in run Wayne Enterprises, and the considerable charitable efforts that he has been undertaking, Gotham’s hottest bachelor has certainly been keeping himself busy. …”_

  
Wally skimmed through the article, his mind only half-focused. It seemed to be mostly a puff piece for the first page and a half or so, so he began to skip entire paragraphs as he delved further into the article. Just as he was considering abandoning the article completely, his eyes caught an interesting line. 

  
_When first meeting Mr. Grayson, he immediately captivates his audience with his roguish smile and witty charm. He’s certainly not shy. When the subject of his sexuality rose during the interview, his polite smile turned to a smirk. “I’m bisexual. I’ve never meant to keep it a secret; it just never came up.” When asked about his romantic exploits, his answer was just as bare as his photoshoot: “I’ve had plenty of experience with men. Honestly, I prefer men over women.”_

 _Interested parties beware, however – his heart appears to be taken. Although he isn’t seeing anyone at the moment, he definitively stated that he has had his eye on some lucky young man for a very long time. "It's someone I've known for a long time," he said wistfully; "We grew up together, and we frequently work together nowadays." When pressed for more information, “Well, I won’t tell who, but let’s just say I’ve always had a particular weakness for redheads.”_

  
At that exact moment, his reverie was broken with a pounding on his door. In a panic, he shoved the magazine hastily under his pillow. “Y-Yeah? What’s up?” 

Dick knocked gently before pushing Wally’s door open. “You okay?” 

Wally nervously shuffled on his bed, attempting nonchalance, pushing the magazine under his pillow a little further. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I-I just… h-had to run off some energy, that’s all.” 

Dick’s concerned face slowly morphed into a smirk. “Wally.” 

The aforementioned speedster avoided his eyes. “Uh… what?” 

He gave Wally a sweeping up-and-down stare and repeated, “Wally.” 

Wally’s eyes slowly dragged up to meet Dick’s. “Wh-what?” 

He cocked an eyebrow. “You saw it, didn’t you?” 

Wally flushed darker. “S-saw wh-what, man?” 

Dick rolled his eyes, his smirk growing. “You saw the magazine.” 

Even to someone who wasn’t as well-trained in body language and facial expressions as Dick Grayson was, Wally’s face would have given him away completely. “Wh-what magazine?” 

“Playgirl. My nude photos. In Playgirl.” 

Wally was somehow even more mortified, seeing how casual Dick’s attitude was about it. “Uh… I m-might have. B-but I didn’t look at it! I… I just… heard you were in it, is all. I haven’t a-actually looked!” 

Dick leaned over, smirking, then reached past Wally to pull the magazine out from beneath Wally’s pillow. “You haven’t, huh?” 

Wally was an absolute deer in the headlights. “I read through the, uh… the i-interview… I didn’t really get the chance to see the… p-pictures…” 

For a moment, Dick’s smirk appeared to falter. “You read the interview?” 

“…Yes.” 

Dick appeared to be choosing his next words carefully. “And… what are your thoughts on it?” 

Wally blushed. “Uh… It’s… It’s Roy, isn’t it?” 

Dick blinked. “Roy? What are you talking about?” 

Wally avoided his eyes. “The… guy. The guy you are after. You said in the interview that he’s a redhead that you work with frequently. It’s… Roy, isn’t it?” 

Dick blinked again, and then laughed. He actually laughed. Openly, and loudly. 

…Was that a good thing or a bad thing? 

When Dick had recovered, wiping a tear from his eye, he said, “Wally, no. Not Roy. Gods, never Roy.” Wally stared, and Dick continued. “I thought it would be obvious.” 

Wally stared, not willing to hope. “M-Maybe you have to spell it out a little more.” 

Dick stared before a small smile broke out on his face. “You really _are_ clueless, aren’t you?” 

Seeing Wally’s face, Dick had apparently decided to tease Wally a little longer. He cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked silently. He spread the magazine out on Wally’s bed, then began to musingly flip through the spread of photos. 

“This one was fun to pose for,” he offered, pointing towards a pose of himself, poised with a coy smile with eyes downcast, his police uniform half-removed, the shirt slid halfway down his arms to bare his strong chest and flexed abs. His pants hung dangerously low, riding down below his hip bones, just low enough that a small trail of black hair was visible right above his pant line. “I didn’t even have to use props for this one; I just used my old Bludhaven Police Department uniform. I had taken plenty of selfies in that pose, but I had always wanted something a little more… polished.” He grinned, seeming to measure Wally’s reaction. Wally could feel a heated blush across his cheeks and his lips had fallen open slightly, breathing becoming ragged. Apparently satisfied with Wally’s reaction, Dick flipped the page. “I also like this one.” The page showed a black and white photo of Dick, completely nude, taken from behind. His head was turned slightly to look over his shoulder, but his face was cast in shadow. Dick watched Wally’s eyes trace over every muscle in his back, over every curve of his ass. Dick flipped the page and smirked softly. “This one, though… is probably my favorite.” 

The page showed Dick, sprawled naked across a plush couch, resting the back of his head on a pillow. He had his head turned slightly towards the camera, a blush visible across his cheeks. His eyes were dark – Wally wasn’t sure if it was a Photoshop trick or if they were truly darkened with desire – and they were trained directly on the camera, making it look like he was staring directly at the reader with that sinful come-hither look. And the icing on the cake? Dick had two fingers lazily slid inside his bitten red lips, sucking gently on the tips. 

Wally swallowed with a dry mouth. He really wished he had reached the photo section before Dick knocked on his door, because his initial reaction to these photos was raw, powerful, and difficult to hide. Even if he had somehow managed to force his expression to stay as neutral as possible (which he doubted), his damn body was betraying him. He could have sworn he saw Dick glance down at his crotch. Wondering how noticeable his boner was, he glanced down. A very noticeable bulge. Gulp. 

When he had glanced back up at Dick, the sexy bastard was much closer than he was before. "So," he drawled, "you like the photos?" He stared deep into Wally's eyes and he felt like he was staring into his very soul. "Do you want to see more?" 

"M-more?" Wally breathed, barely able to think. "Dick?" 

Dick flipped the page with a sly smile. "Oh, look at that. That was the last photo." His tone was teasing and held the promise of something dangerous. "If you want to see more.... I guess you'll just have to see it in person." He leaned in so close that he could see his own reflection in his eyes. Wally's jaw dropped from the utter desire. The way Dick stared him down, he looked almost… hungry. 

"And can I?" he mumbled, mortified the very second the words left his mouth. 

Dick paused for a moment, seeming to search Wally’s face, before he lunged forward and closed the distance between their lips in a crushing kiss. 

Wally reacted immediately, deepening the kiss and allowing Dick entrance into his mouth with a full-throated moan. He slid his hands up the back of Dick’s shirt, scraping his blunt nails down his muscled back. After a moment, Dick pulled away. “Do you want me, Wally?” he asked, his voice pitched low with desire. 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly use the word 'want'..." Wally answered, and he could see how Dick's face slowly fell. He was an asshole, but come on, an opportunity didn't come around every day. He leaned a little closer and quietly breathed. "Let's use the word 'crave' instead." Wally was pleasantly surprised at how well his tongue was working after that kiss; he had expected not to be able to speak at all, much less quip. It probably came from the years of banter with the other man. 

Dick's downcast gaze snapped up to stare into Wally's eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, a predatory grin crossed his face. "Crave, huh? What exactly do you crave?" He slid closer to Wally, the space between them practically nonexistent. He murmured into his ear, “Do you want to kiss me again?" 

Dick tipped Wally's head up with one hand, forcing him to make eye contact. "Then kiss me." He leaned in slowly, pressing a gentle kiss against Wally's lips. The previous shudder transformed into a whole body vibration from the brief touch. He was the one to push the rest of on the way, pressing himself against the other’s muscular body. His tongue darted out to flick across the other's lips. He wanted more, he wanted to touch and bite, he wanted to feel _more_. He dug his fingers into the other's arm and made little needy whimpers. "Dick, please..." 

Dick chuckled lowly as he kissed up his jaw and murmured into his ear. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

It made Wally let out a shaking breath as he shuddered. "Yes, Dick, _please_ …" 

Dick positively smirked. "Needy, are we?" He began to press light kisses against Wally's neck, pushing the redhead's shirt up to expose his toned abs. He took a moment to sit back and savor the redhead’s body. " _Shit_ , I can't believe I'm touching you right now,” he practically giggled before returning to kissing his neck. 

Wally moaned, an arm wrapping around the man’s broad shoulders to steady himself. "What do I have to do to make you believe, hmm?" the redhead murmured, letting his head fall back in pleasure. 

Dick nipped gently at his neck. "I have a few ideas," he muttered breathily. He scratched gently down Wally's back. Still in the throes of passion, he groaned out, "How far d’you want to go, Wally?" 

He so badly wanted to say ‘As far as you're willing to take me’, but it sounded cheesy even in his head. He didn't want to screw this up. He forced himself to take a slow breath before he spoke. "I want... I want everything you offer... I want this. I want _you_. Please." 

He pulled Wally in for a searing kiss before leaning back and pulling his shirt off in one smooth movement. He leaned back in and pressed himself up against Wally. "Shirt. Off." He pulled back suddenly and paused, looking uncertain. "If-if you're okay with that, of course." 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Wally said, pulling his own shirt over his head. He caught Dick staring unabashedly, his eyes greedily drinking in Wally’s body. Wally couldn’t blame him, though; he was doing the same thing – he stared down the other man’s lithe figure, panting breathlessly as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Dick had looked hot in the magazine photos, but they were nothing compared to the real thing. He was a _knockout_. 

Wally's breath hitched as he put his hand on Dick's muscled, scar covered chest and pushed him down onto the bed. His fingers followed a long scar from the other's left nipple to his belly button. He didn't even think as he leaned down to press his aching, dry lips to the hot skin. 

Dick moaned loudly. He laced his fingers through Wally's hair, eyes blown wide open in surprise. "Gods, Wally, your lips are intoxicating". And Wally didn't stop, not for a second; his lips trailed down, pressing open mouthed kisses along the way. He was worshipping the beautiful body and its beautiful owner with everything he had; his tongue, burning breath, even with his teeth. 

Wally looked up tentatively, little bit afraid, when he curled his tongue into his navel. Dick moaned wantonly, loud enough that Wally was _sure_ that at least Connor could hear them, not to mention the rest of the team. He couldn't bring himself to care. The sight of a moaning, flushed, hazy-eyed Dick Grayson was enough to make the rest of the world fade away. He didn't mean to say it, he totally thought he was only _thinking_ it, but in his haze of lust, his mouth had apparently developed a life all its own. "So gorgeous," he breathed, nuzzling against Dick's abs, mouthing at the skin. “Unbelievably gorgeous.” 

Dick moaned again, his eyes never leaving Wally's face, watching his movements with interest. " _Fuck_ , Wally, I've wanted you for so long; I just never imagined... I never imagined--" his voice cut off as another moan overtook him when Wally licked along one of his hip bones. Then, the speedster’s hands grabbed on the belt of his trousers, trying to undo it. When it didn't work, Wally let out an annoyed noise. "I'm here. I'm here and I want you," he said between his gritted teeth, sitting up and yanking that belt again. "You can, you can have this, okay? You can have _me_." 

Dick chuckled at Wally's annoyance, and mercifully helped him remove his belt. "If you're taking my pants off, you should remove yours too," he teased. "It's only fair." 

"You should take mine off," Wally growled, surprising even himself. Damn, he just wanted this so much, he couldn't think straight. He managed to open Dick's trousers and pulled it down to halfway over his thighs. "It's only fair," he added, grinning. 

Dick smirked at the challenge in his newfound lover's eyes. "Alright then." He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and grabbed Wally by the shoulders, tossing him down onto the bed, before he yanked Wally's sweatpants off his legs with one swift motion. 

It left the redhead breathless. His erection was clear under his briefs, and it leaked and twitched and _shit_ , Wally groaned, because Dick's cock wasn't any softer. And it was hard for him, and knowing that... _Fuck_. 

Wally cried out, voice breaking as Dick grasped his aching cock. He never thought this would happen. He had daydreamed about it plenty of times, sure, but this was Dick's _actual_ hand touching him. It was _actually_ happening. It felt positively electric. 

Once he recovered from the initial shock, he grinded his cock against the other man's warm, willing hand and eagerly reached for Dick’s bulge. He stroked it lovingly through the thin layer of Dick's boxers, mouth watering, struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that there was only one tiny layer of fabric between him and Dick's leaking erection. Dick moaned, eyelashes fluttering, and yanked Wally’s briefs down to eagerly stroke his bare cock. The redhead's reaction was intense; keen little moans and approving grunts while he thrust his hips forward, craving more friction. He groaned, his hand slipping awkwardly as he started to shake. "Dick, I'm... I'm not gonna last long, ahh--" 

Dick grinned and leaned in closer to the redhead, pressing his lips to his ear. "You gonna cum for me, Wally? You wanna cum all over my hand? Or my abs? Or would you rather cum on my face, hm?" 

With every murmured question, Wally’s imagination was lit on fire – he visualized cuming on his strong hands or toned abs and _fuck_ , he could see Dick's face covered by his white sticky fluid, and he lost it. Groaning and pressing his forehead into Dick's shoulder his erection jumped in the grip of fingers and he climaxed, shaking through the sensation. 

Dick watched Wally's face as he lost it into his hand, eyebrows knitted together, eyes squinted shut, mouth fallen open in a silent cry. “Beautiful,” he murmured as he lovingly stroked Wally through his climax. 

When Wally finally came down and slumped against the bed, opening his eyes blearily at Dick still balanced above him, Dick smirked at him and slowly licked from his wrist to his fingers, sliding his fingers in and out of his mouth, showily lapping up Wally's cum from his hand. 

Wally gaped at the sight. He looked like a glimpse from a mind-blowing, high quality porn, and he had seen enough porn to decide that the real thing was much, much better, and it sent a certain hotness right into his groin, making him gasp and _whine_. 

"Jesus fuck..." 

No, he absolutely couldn't stop watching Dick's pink tongue cleaning his own hand, seeing his own cum in his mouth... hell. 

Dick smirked as he dragged his tongue down one finger, allowing cum to gather on the tip of his tongue before he brought his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed. "You like that?" he asked cheekily. He glanced down at Wally's cock and his jaw dropped. "Holy _shit_ , Wally, you are hard again?" 

The level of embarrassment Wally experienced was somewhere between the dream of going to school without clothes and the time he was jerking off at his aunt and uncle’s house and Barry speeded in the room without knocking. He stuttered helplessly. "Y-you can't blame me when you do _that_ right in front of me!" 

Dick continued to stare. "No, I-I mean... that's not usually... _physically_... possible," he said, voice filled with wonder. "Is it because you are a speedster? Shit…” 

Wally flushed red to the tips of his ears, and Dick chuckled. "Wally. It's me. We've known each other for YEARS. You don't need to be embarrassed." He began to slowly stroke Wally's cock again. "I'm just impressed. Your turnaround time is going to make our sex life fun." He suddenly flushed as he realized he had implied that they would be a long term thing. "I-I mean, I didn’t mean to imply that we’d be…” he paused, looking somewhat panicked. “I mean, I would like to make this a long-term thing. An exclusive thing. If that's what you want." 

For a few seconds Wally didn't say anything, because having Dick's hand back on his length pushed everything out of his head. It just felt so damn good he was literally unable to process the words, let alone respond to them, but that last part definitely gave him feelings. Licking his lips and trying not to push himself forward even more, he finally answered. "I'd love that. Being boyfriends." Then he groaned, clenching at the sheets with trembling hands. 

Dick smiled - not a smirk; a genuine smile - for the first time that evening. "I'd like that too," he said softly. 

Then, he gave Wally's cock a soft squeeze. "But right now, what I'd REALLY like is to fuck you," he purred. 

“Yes,” he breathed out enthusiastically. 

Wally could see the other man’s eyes darken with desire. Dick kissed Wally slowly, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tangling it with Wally's own. He slowly stripped Wally of his remaining clothes, kissing each newly revealed patch of skin, savoring the way he trembled and gasped with each new sensation. "You have no idea how fucking long I've wanted to do this, Wally," he moaned out. "I've wanted you for so fucking long...." 

"You should have told me," Wally gasped, clinging to the younger as if he was afraid of losing him, breathing into the black hair. He smelled so nice, so ridiculously nice, and now he didn't need stupid excuses to touch him. 

Dick was kissing him back, passionately, completely wrapped up in Wally, and then all at once he was gone. Wally opened his eyes and saw Dick reaching into his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. Wally moaned in complaint, and Dick immediately was upon Wally again, hushing him with a gentle kiss. "It's okay, baby boy. I've got you." He guided Wally onto his back on the bed and slipped his boxers off before he held himself above him yet again, coating his fingers in lube. 

Wally wasn’t sure where to look – at Dick’s prettily flushed face, Dick’s hand reaching between his asscheeks, or his newly revealed erection, already leaking pre-cum. 

"It's going to feel a little weird for a minute, but then it will start to feel really good," Dick reassured him as he slipped the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle. "It will feel uncomfortable, but it shouldn't be outright painful. If it hurts, just tell me and I will stop right away." He leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Wally's forehead, then trailed butterfly kisses down to his lips and captured him in a passionate kiss as he slowly pushed his finger in deeper. 

It wasn't... actually painful. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling first, but when Dick got all the way in and didn't move his finger immediately, Wally could take a proper breath and use pure will to make his body relax. 

Dick had a finger in him, _holy shit_. This was happening. This was actually happening. 

He whimpered as the other man began to carefully finger him open. Dick worked slowly, carefully measuring Wally's reactions to make sure he didn't hurt him. Wally gazed up into his eyes and melted at the loving gaze he was giving him. Dick pulled him in closer, capturing him in a slow, sensual kiss as he slipped a second finger inside Wally. He felt a slight pinch of discomfort, but the kiss was fairly successful in distracting him from it. Dick scissored his fingers gently, wiggling them around as if searching for something. 

Wally first tensed up under him, but then a violent shake ran through his body and then he was groaning and pushing himself down onto his fingers, his own digits digging into the bed, as Dick hit that sweet spot deep inside of him. 

"Oh, god... Oh. Please, do that... Do that again." 

Dick's lips twitched into a smirk and he obliged, pressing the pads of his fingers into that sweet bundle of nerves, making Wally cry out again. He assaulted that spot, over and over, and he slipped a third finger past Wally's tight ring of muscle while Wally was distracted by his pleasure. It went in surprisingly easily and as the time passed and Wally got more used to having something, _someone_ inside him, he unwittingly spread his legs wider and loosened against Dick's fingers every time he moved them. 

Wally made little mewling whimpers, his cock wet and shiny from pre-cum. Wally swallowed, his eyes trying to focus on the older. "Please, Dick... I want to feel you," he whispered reverently. 

Dick shifted over Wally then, pulling his fingers out with a small _pop_. Wally groaned at the loss, but eagerly shifted his hips to bring his pelvis closer to Dick’s. He slicked his cock up with lube, giving himself a couple of strokes while Wally eagerly looked on. 

“Are you sure, Wally?” 

Wally whimpered and nodded, wrapping his arms around Dick and pulling his body close. “Please,” he managed in a broken moan. 

That was all the encouragement that Dick needed, because he took the head of his lube-slicked cock and pushed it gently against Wally’s entrance. “I’m going to take it slow, Wal-” 

He was cut off, however, by Wally bucking his hips up into him and pushing his cockhead past the tight ring of muscle at the entrance of Wally’s hole. Dick moaned wantonly at the feeling of the slick, wet heat enveloping the tip and had to physically restrain himself from bucking in further for fear of hurting Wally. 

“Easy, Walls,” he panted. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Wally responded with another broken moan and a slight thrust of his hips. “Too slow, too slow, I need you now, _please_ …” 

Dick hesitantly pushed further in and Wally threaded his fingers through Dick’s hair. He experimentally pulled out slightly before pushing back in, and Wally groaned with delight. He pushed in and out, pressing in further each time, and after a few shallow thrusts, he thrusted in to bottom out completely inside of Wally. 

Dick then paused, allowing Wally to adjust to the new sensation of being completely filled up. Wally stared up at him in wonder. Dick was actually _inside of him_. He felt so stretched, so good, so completely, pleasantly full. 

And then, Dick began to move. 

He set a nice, slow rhythm, but Wally couldn't complain even when his brain was shouting "faster, faster, faster" at him, because Dick compensated for his speed with force. His thrusts became quicker, more forceful, until he had angled himself just perfectly to assault Wally's sweet spot over and over. Wally’s moans got slowly louder and longer as another orgasm was building up in him. "It's... it's good," he breathed between gulping breaths of air. He vaguely registered in the back of his mind that his throat was painfully dry from moaning and gasping, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. "Ung, it's so good." 

Dick could only moan in response, his brain short-circuiting and leaving him unable to use proper language. Wally’s inner walls were just so tight, so warm, so _perfect_ and his reactions were even more so. Wally’s eyes were sparkling from pleasure and surprise and confusion and honestly, it was the most beautiful thing Dick had ever seen. He could easily get drunk off the way Wally looks at him. Every time he hit home, Wally cried out, tossed his head back and arched his body, and it urged Dick to keep doing what he was doing. With every second the speedster tightened up harder around him, milking his cock and _damn_ , Dick had a seriously hard time to keep himself back. He didn't want to cum unless he could make his love go off before him. 

The redhead clung onto Dick as if his very life depended on it, body seizing up and positively vibrating as he came to the brink of release. He pressed his forehead to Dick’s neck and bit down on his shoulder, suppressing a broken wail, his vision whiting out as his explosive orgasm overtook him. He felt his balls tighten as he shot cum all over Dick’s toned abdomen. 

That was the final straw for Dick – he had been riding the brink for a while, and feeling Wally’s inner walls tighten around him and his warm, sticky semen all over his stomach, and Wally fucking _vibrating_ pushed him over the edge. He came inside Wally with a shout that faded into a low moan, and he collapsed onto Wally. 

Both men pulled each other closer, eyes half-lidded and breath coming in short gasps. “That,” Dick moaned, “was amazing.” He pressed his forehead to Wally’s, who responded with a nod of agreement and a breathy moan. 

  
Meanwhile, in the living room at Mount Justice, Connor Kent was flushed to the tips of his ears. M’Gann glanced over at him and noticed his scarred facial expression. “You okay?” 

Connor just shook his head and curled up in a ball, clutching his hands to his ears as if to block out the noise. 

M’Gann rushed over to Connor, quickly followed by Artemis, magazine still clutched in her hands. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do we need to call Black Canary? Batman? Superman? What happened?!” 

Connor shook his head, voice strained. “Wally and Rob are having sex,” he groaned out, clutching his ears. 

There was silence that could have heard a pin drop for merely a moment, and then the living room exploded to life. 

Zatanna looked utterly scandalized; she threw her hands over her mouth and gasped, eyes wide, helplessly looking from one teammate to the next for an explanation. When she didn’t get one, she just sighed and slumped down onto the couch. 

M’Gann’s big eyes sparkled with a poorly concealed grin behind her small hand, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Kaldur simply put his head in his hands while muttering about personal boundaries and the professionalism of the team being compromised. 

Artemis, on the other hand, laughed maniacally and turned to Zatanna. “You owe me ten bucks!” She whipped her head around to Connor. “Wait – who topped?” 

“Rob.” 

She turned back to Zatanna. “HA! Twenty bucks!” 

Seeming to finally find amusement in the situation, Connor sat up with a wicked grin. “Oh, also…. Rob is Dick Grayson.” 

Another moment of silence, another explosion. Zatanna burst out laughing with a screeched “That little SHIT!”, M’Gann covered her eyes and faded until she disappeared into stealth-mode, and Artemis chucked the magazine across the room. “Oh my GOD, I just told Rob that I think he’s HOT! I’m NEVER gonna live this down!” 

  
Basking in the afterglow, Wally and Dick tangled together, both smiling peacefully. Dick stroked Wally’s hair, ran his hands down his back, pressed light kisses to his neck. All Wally could do is respond with a moan. After a few minutes of blissful quiet, they heard a commotion coming from the living room. 

“Oh my GOD, I just told Rob that I think he’s HOT! I’m NEVER gonna live this down!” 

Wally and Dick looked to each other, eyes wide, before bursting into laughter. 

“I think they found out your secret ID,” Wally giggled. 

Dick rolled his eyes, grinning in spite of himself. “I figured that would happen eventually. At least I got a good story out of it.” 

“And you got _me_ out of it.” 

Dick pressed a kiss to Wally’s forehead, beaming. “Yes I did.” 

“Everyone loved that photoshoot though. Seriously, it was hot.” 

“I guess now I’m officially the team hottie.” 

“You’ve ALWAYS been the team hottie, babe.” 

Dick laughed. “Yeah, but now we get to mercilessly tease Artemis and M’Gann for admitting how much they like my ass.” 

Wally grinned, wonder dawning on his face. “Oh, this is gonna be fun. Should we blackmail them?” 

“It’s like you read my mind, beautiful.” 

Dick gave a grin then rolled out of bed, heading for the door. 

"I hope you know we heard EVERYTHING." He shouted into the hallway. 

Everyone froze, slowly turning around to see Dick's' head poking out of his room. 

"No," Artemis whispered in horror. 

"Oh yes." An unholy shine took over his eyes as he gave his signature Robin cackle. 

"And just think of what Batman will do when I tell him." 

Dick smiled evilly at the horrified looks he got from his teammates before disappearing back into his room once again. Wally was still collapsed on the bed, looking at him in wonder. 

"Rob...I fucking love you." 

"I know." Dick replied as he curled up next him. 

"Now go to sleep, I want another round soon." 

Wally chuckled, the sound vibrating his chest. "Your wish is my command, Mr. Grayson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY THANKS to Viki (@billykvplan on Twitter) and Nike (@Nike_Scarlet) for helping me with this final chapter! Viki roleplayed the smut scene with me and Nike helped me finish the ending -- endings are the hardest part, after all.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Leave me some love in the form of a comment, and keep an eye on my profile for future works!


End file.
